The Bioethics Shared Resource (BESR), coordinated through the Tuskegee University National Center for Bioethics in Health Care Research, provides exceptional bioethics education, training, guidance, and consultation for the MSM/TU/UABCCC Partnership. BESR activities fall under two overarching and complementary objectives: (a) achieving competencies in content areas of bioethics, having especially to do with research ethics, and (b) integrating bioethics concepts throughout the Partnership by dialogue with researchers, clinicians, professors, students, mentors, community health advisors, patient navigators, recruiters, and key personnel. Achieving appropriate bioethical competencies and integration ensures that cancer research, outreach, mentoring, and partnering with underserved or minority communities follow ethical guidelines. Specific Aims are: 1. To provide education, mentoring, and training in bioethics for mentors, faculty, fellows, graduate and undergraduates students, community partners, and other key partnership personnel. 2. To coordinate and teach the Tuskegee University graduate/undergraduate course in bioethics, health disparities and health policy. 3. To instruct and coordinate the continuing yearly course, Bioscience Research and Ethics, for graduate students. 4. To provide review of research projects from design to implementation. 5. To evaluate bioethics education and training needs of all elements of the Partnership, in collaboration with the Cancer Education Program. 6. To collaborate in overall guidance and leadership of the Partnership. 7. To collaborate with other Partnership members in conducting and reporting empirical research and publishing scholarly works in relevant bioethics journals as well as lay publications. 8. To collaborate with Partnership members in securing funding for bioethics research, service, and educational activities.